World of Wonder
by halfatheory357
Summary: The Inu gang meats a fairy who might be from Kagome's time and another priestess like Kikyo walks amung them. INCH: Tune in for THEE worst story in history
1. The Fairy

Disclaimer: The following chapter is entirely fictitious. Any similarity to the history of any person living or dead is entirely coincidental and unintentional. Except when noted otherwise in the cast and crew credits, all celebrities voices are impersonated and no celebrities have endorsed any aspect of this fic.

Author's Note: This is going to be the first of two fics. You don't have to read this. So if you don't want to read a bad story, quit while you're ahead.

Chapter 1: The Fairy

'-'

It was the normal day in the _sengoku jidai_. Air pure, sweet smell, and the sound of Inu-Yasha, Miroku, Sango, and Kirara all fighting a snake demon.

"Damn! This thing won't die!" Inu-Yasha growled, whipping the sweat off his face with his sleeve. They had been fighting for hours and this snake looked lie it had just started.

"It's like it _can't _die!" Sango said throwing her hiraikotsu at it. It deflected it like it was an ordinary house fly.

Miroku attempted to use his staff. The snake disappeared, reappeared, and charged at Inu-Yasha. He used Sankontessou, trying to deflect him, but the snake simply dodged it. The snake opened his mouth to reveal fangs the size of a redwood tree. Venom started to seep through the teeth, hitting the ground and ripping through it like tissue.

Inu-Yasha, tried the Wind Scar again, but it was no use. The snake charged at them a second time, this time, almost striking them.

"You damn snake" Inu-Yasha shouted at it. The snake laughed at his attempts to kill him. Inu-Yasha tried another attack with Tetsusaiga, but the snake whacked it out of his hand. This thing was way too powerful.

"You're such a weakling, poor pathetic hanyou." Those were his last words. A silver streak came and cut him in half, from mouth to tail.

"What the hell?" Inu-Yasha muttered. The silver streak came to a landing, falling to the floor as gracefully as a cat. The demon fell to the ground, and dissolved with the wind.

"What the heck was that?!" Inu-Yasha yelled at the creature.

The creature stood up. _She_ was indeed human. A girl with knee long raven hair with silver tips that covered one-eighth of the bottom. Her silver bangs framed her face. She had beautiful, deep purple eyes. She wore an outfit similar to Kagome's, only hers didn't have the collar, the skirt was silver too, and her shirt was a lot snugger with a strange inscription running up diagonally. She had boots that laced up a little past her knees. She had soft light blue wings and in her hand, she held a gold sword. On the top was a black and red nautical star with wigs and a halo. The same looking star formed a slave bracelet on left hand.

"You're welcome" she said sarcastically, turning to him.

"What kind of performance was that, bitch?!" Inu-Yasha asked.

"Inu-Yasha!" Miroku and Sango shouted.

"No, let the hanyou speak. I'd like to see what he thinks of me" she said with a grin.

"I had the damn thing under control, what made you think you could just waltz in and kill him?!"

"Yeah, you had him under control, but you didn't kill him. I thought I'd pitch in a hand" she defended.

"Save the act for home, I had that thing under control."

"Look, I'm no girl scout. What I do is my job. So if you have a problem, Inu-Yasha, I suggest you get use to it."

"What the hell is a 'girl scout' and how do you know my name?"

"Forget the scout thing" she said waving her hand. "I know your name because I can read it in your thoughts. That's an up side about being a fairy."

"A fairy?" Sango asked. "We've never met one before. I'd thought they'd be different."

"Well, now you've met one. And trust me, you'll see another one soon. Now back to matters" she said, turning back to Inu-Yasha. "You get use to me, 'because I'll be around a lot."

"Keh! I don't need to get use to no one" he laughed.

"Fine. Tell Kagome I said hi, 'cause it'll be your fault if she doesn't see me."

"Why don't you stay" Miroku said in his 'questionable' voice. "You could stay here and bear my children. What do you say?"

"Let me respond to that in the following way. She took a breath and began. "You are a perverted freak. You need a person who will get use to that, and you lost one. So give up, stop hitting on girls, and don't worry, you'll get a kid before you die. It's just not going to be me." She flashed a quick grin, and walked to Sango. "Good luck."

Sango looked at her with question, but Inu-Yasha looked at her with annoyance.

"You know, you ain't amazing anyone with your sarcasm."

"And you're not amazing people with your attitude" she through back at him.

"Who the hell are you to talk?"

"I'm Toku. You'll remember it when I'm saving you in the future." She spread her wings and flew off.

Both Miroku and Sango looked at Inu-Yasha.

"Soo," Miroku started. "What're you going to do?"

"I'm gonna get Kagome" he muttered.

'-'

Kagome was poring over her desk. She had missed too much homework and a report. She spent a lot of time in the sengoku jidai that she had missed another week of school. Inu-Yasha hadn't come for her, so that was a good sign.

_Well, with all that time over there, I can pass history,_ she joked. She had been working for six hours straight. Another Saturday wasted, but with all she had been doing, she had a lot of Saturdays. As she was looking over the geometry work (and had no idea what it was) a scratching noise was coming out of her window.

"Huh?" she muttered. She got out of her chair and walked over to the window. She moved the curtains to see, none other than the person she didn't want to see.

"Inu-Yasha, what are you doing here?" she asked, slightly annoyed.

"You're coming with me" he growled.

'-'

_Nadeshiko was crying. She was so upset she killed Zairu. He was her best friend and the only person who didn't hate her. Then he fell very ill and he needed her help. While making the remedy, she couldn't remember how much of what to put into it. She put too much of an herb she couldn't even remember the name to. But she didn't know that too much could kill a person. He did forgive her, but that didn't take away the pain of what she did. She knew the village hated her now. They were silent for the entire day. There was no noise coming from outside her hut. She decided to go investigate…_

'-'

Boring! This chapter was dull, but the last paragraph opens up the whole story. Just to let you know. Signing Off!


	2. Who is Nadeshiko?

Disclaimer: The following chapter is entirely fictitious. Any similarity to the history of any person living or dead is entirely coincidental and unintentional. Except when noted otherwise in the cast and crew credits, all celebrities voices are impersonated and no celebrities have endorsed any aspect of this fic.

Chapter two: Who _is_ Nadeshiko?

'-'

Nadeshiko wiped her eyes and walked outside. The earth was still and there didn't seem to be any life forms.

_Where is everyone? There is not a single life or soul out here. Did I scare them off?_ She asked herself. _Of all people, why did I have to kill Zairu? He did no harm to anyone. He was my only friend, other than Kisa. Why can I not be better at what I do?_ She looked at the ground and broke down into tears again. "I hate it all!!" she screamed into the silence of the noon. She hit the ground with all of her anger and buried her face into her knees.

'-'

"So you say you can get rid of her?" the man asked the man with the snake. It was a large snake that was a mixture of green and brown. The snake sat coiled up in the middle of the forest. Next to him was a man in odd attire. He wore a light coat the same color as the snake and black pants. He had jet black hair that hung in front of his face and brown eyes. He wore thin, rectangular glass like things in front of his eyes and black shoes. He looked about twenty-five.

"I can get rid of her. I can guarantee it" the man said slyly.

"But we do not want you to her hurt," another man confirmed.

"No problem," the man grinned.

"Thank you" the man bowed. "What did you say your name was?"

"My name is Hebi."

'-'

Nadeshiko finally looked up to see the village men coming from out of the forest.

"What the…" She looked closer at the men to see they weren't themselves. _Perhaps they were drinking?_ she thought. She slowly walked forward to notice they were giving off bad vibes. She slowly took a step backwards as the neared the village. She turned and started walking to her hut when the men had entered the settlement and started following her path. _Stay calm,_ she told herself. She slowly reached for her bow or something that could protect her.

"Stop," one of the men had ordered. She did stop at the random order.

"Excuse me?" she asked.

"I said stop!" one of the men suddenly struck her with his spear. Nadeshiko fell in the dirt. She tried to get up, but the man hit her on the back with his elbow. The men started gaining up on her. She stumbled back, looking for any kind of reinforcement. One man had gotten in back of her, trapping her. The men started randomly striking her with all of their strength. She curled into a ball, trying to protect her head. But it was no use. They beat her for what was an hour or so until she couldn't move. They separated from the circle and stared down at her. She was breathing heavily, trying to catch her breath. She was wheezing terribly, blood coming from every inch of her. One of the men had taken a stick and placed it in one of the candles near by. She didn't see that, still trying to stay alive. Her vision was blurred and she didn't see the man come up from out of her view. He crouched down and gently placed the small flame on the left side of her face. She let out a bloodcurdling scream as the flame had engulfed the entire left side of her face. A few minutes of screaming and she stopped. She stopped moving and the men fell unconscious.

_Perfect,_ Hebi thought to himself in the woods, peering out to toe settlement. _This plan has absolutely no flaws. What could possibly go wrong? (o-O)_

'-'

Poor, stupid Hebi. If you would like to know what went wrong, read my story 'The Secret That Should Have Been Kept.' This is for all of the Danny Phantom fans out there. If there is any. This was one of my shortest chapters, but I actually explained something. Signing Off!!!


	3. The Begining

Disclaimer: The following chapter is entirely fictitious. Any similarity to the history of any person living or dead is entirely coincidental and unintentional. Except when noted otherwise in the cast and crew credits, all celebrities voices are impersonated and no celebrities have endorsed any aspect of this fic.

Chapter three: The Begining

'-'

"So what you're saying is that you met a fairy?" Kagome tried to make clear. Inu-Yasha had brought her over to Kiede's place to tell her of the encounter they had earlier that day.

"Yeah, and she killed that snake demon when I totally had it under control," Inu-Yasha had brought up for the hundredth time.

"Inu-Yasha, really, it wasn't a big deal," Sango said.

"But she had no right to do that!" Inu-Yasha tried to defend himself.

"Sango has a point. And why did you have to bring me here to tell me that? Why didn't you just tell me that over there?" Kagome asked, slightly irritated.

"Well-"Inu-Yasha was cut off by the sound of something landing outside. The five of them peaked out the door to see that the fairy they had been talking about was right outside. She didn't even make her way to the hut. She made her way over to where Kiede was (which was somewhere over where the herb garden was), not even acknowledging Inu-Yasha, who had made his way over to her.

"Look Inu-Yasha, I have no time for your complaining. I need to tell Kiede something really important," Toku had said before he had time to open up his mouth. She quickened her pace, and made the rest of the way over to Kiede. The rest of them had exited the hut to see what was going on.

"Is that the fairy you were talking about?" Shippo asked.

"Yes, in fact it is," Miroku answered. They watched intently at the two's conversation. Apparently something bad had happened. Kiede was shocked at whatever Toku had told her.

"What's going on?" Sango asked when they approached them.

"A miko in another village not far from here was killed," Toku answered, acting stoical. At least she was trying to.

"What?!" all of them aghast.

"Yes. Her name was Nadeshiko. She was pretty young, but apparently bad at her job. She was hated by the village, so they made a deal with a demon. They originally just wanted to get rid of her, but the demon made sure that she would die. So, it put a spell on the village and they beat her and burned her to death. None of the villagers can remember what happened," Toku explained.

"I'll bet it was Naraku," Inu-Yasha growled.

"Why jump to conclusions? It wasn't him, it was someone else. Like a snake of some sort. They said it was owned by a man with 'odd clothes' (o-O)," Toku said. Inu-Yasha glared at her.

"Hi, we haven't met, but I'm Toku Fearii. You are Kagome, from the 'future' correct?"

"Yes" Kagome said. She was very amazed to meet Toku. She had never really seen any other mystics other than demons,a dn she was amazed at how Toku knew about the fact she was from the 'future.'

"Well now, this is awkward silence. If we don't have anything else to say, then-"The ground started to shake violently. They stumbled and tried to get their balance.

"What the hell was that?" Inu-Yasha asked, puzzled like everyone else.

They turned to look and see that the day had been swallowed into darkness. They looked around to see nothing, but there was a presence of something.

"What do you think cause that?" Shippo asked, quivering from behind Kagome.

"Stop acting like such a baby," Inu-Yasha scolded. Shippo glared at him. They looked up to see a cloaked figure flying over them.

"Who the hell are you?" Inu-Yasha growled.

"Forgive me for not introducing myself," the cloaked figure said. She hovered over them. There was not much to her. She was hooded and her face was not visible. Her cloak seemed nebulous, stretching at least ten feet in diameter. "I shall call myself, the Kuro Miko."

"Call yourself whatever you want," Inu-Yasha said, drawing Tetsuseiga.

"My, I am having such luck with halfas aren't I?" she laughed.

"What do you mean by that?" Inu-Yasha glared.

"You will soon know. Now, I need someone."

"I don't care who you need, you're leaving," he growled.

"Déjà vu," she smiled. She raised her hand and an arrow and bow appeared in either one. She took aim for the sky and shot.Inu-Yasha started laughing; the rest just stared at him.

"What was that?" he laughed. "You have terrible aim!"

"Who said that I was aiming for you?"

She looked to the sky as it started to rain. The rain fell, but when they held out their hands, the rain started to burn them.

The people who were watching started screaming and running into their houses. Some houses started to give way and caved in.

"Now who is laughing?" she cackled. Kiede, who everyone had forgotten she was there, had already placed a shield around the village.

"Damn!" the Miko snarled. _I just remembered that she's a priestess too. She's so old; I didn't think she had it in her. With her around, I can't do anything. I can't get her until I can ostracize her from the rest. All I need to do is a simple attack. That stupid halfa couldn't follow her even if he tried._ She smiled to herself and started baking away. You are suchastute. But not for long. I have everything planned. You'll see." And she flew off with no turning back.

Inu-Yasha smiled. "This is gonna be easier than I thought." (o-O).

'-'

Short chapter. Boring chapter. I will get into the main text next chapter. I promise. Signing Off!


	4. Evil Fairy

Disclaimer: The following chapter is entirely fictitious. Any similarity to the history of any person living or dead is entirely coincidental and unintentional. Except when noted otherwise in the cast and crew credits, all celebrities voices are impersonated and no celebrities have endorsed any aspect of this fic.

Chapter four: Evil Fairy

'-'

A week had passed since their encounter with the Kuro Miko. She didn't bother them, and Inu-Yasha was just fine with that. But what he _wasn't_ happy with was the fact that Toku had chosen to stay with them until she left. This lead to constant fighting, bickering, and 'Sit' commands. Of course, every time they crossed paths, the air seemed to be electrically charged. She really didn't stay with them. She would leave to the forest every night. No one knew what she did there, but they didn't ask.

"Inu-Yasha, can you at least _pretend_ to be nice around her?" Kagome pleaded for the thousandth time. He wouldn't be in the same place with her. She was outside, so naturally, he stayed inside.

"Keh! Why should I?" Inu-Yasha grunted. "She's such a-"

"Whoa!" Shippo said from outside. "Look at the lights!"

Inu-Yasha and Kagome made their way outside to see a fantastic light show. So many colors swirled softly through the sky, dancing freely into the mid-day sky.

"That sign looks familiar" Toku muttered. She stared at it longer. The sky turned from a natural blue ocean to an orange color. The rainbow lights were still visible, but it started to spew some sparks. It took them a while to process this information.

"What the hell?!" Inu-Yasha shouted. Those in the settlement that had been outside started to scream and run into their homes. Other homes had started to catch fire, lighting the village up. A laughing started to make its way from the lights to earth. An image landed swiftly to the ground. She stood up to reveal a girl who resembled Toku.

She had raven colored hair that reached her ribs. The bangs that framed her face were a dark emerald. She had bottle-green eyes, but they were just like Kagura's, pupiless and evil looking. She had a gold hoop nose ring and two more piercing on her right ear, a small, silverserpent ear wrap on the left. A braded thorn branch tattoo wove around her neck, one branch a light green, one dark green, and the other black. She wore a black 'half shirt,' a shirt that was sleeveless, but had only one strap on her right shoulder. She wore a green skirt that was fairly longer than Kagome's or Toku's. Of course, that was disturbed by black leather knee high boots. She had grey wings, but they looked tattered, as if she had fallen.

"Who're you?!" Shippo asked.

"Hikari?!" Toku answered for her.

"Damn it, it's not Hikari!!" the girl screamed, pointing her right hand at them, emitting a black plasma beam. They leaped from the path of the plasma, leaving the black beam to hit a house quite a distance from them. All of them took hold of their weapons, ready for a fight.

"If you would have known, I changed my name from that disarming crap. I am _Ebiru _now. Give me what I came for and you'll live."

"Keh! That stupid Kuro Miko didn't get what she needed, what makes you think that you will?!" Inu-Yasha laughed at her.

"Well," Ebiru smiled. "To show you that I'm not all talk and no walk…" She turned to the forest that was a little bit to the right. All turned to see what she was looking at. It was a harmless little white rabbit, looking out to see what the furor was all about. They made a glance at Ebiru, who was holding out her own staff, which the emblem on the top was that of what looked like a demon's skull. It too, had wings, grey and dirty wings (to let the readers know, this is the kind of face it is making: O"o. Turn it upside down). She pointed the staff at the rabbit and shot it with a green energy blast. The rabbit was shot right through the stomach. A squeal came from the rabbit, and it fell to the ground, dead.

"Now," she said, turning to them. They had just witnessed this person kill an innocent rabbit. Was she serious? Inu-Yasha didn't seem to think that.

"It was just a stupid rabbit," he told her.

"You still don't believe me," Ebiru frowned.

"Hikari- I mean, Ebiru, what the hell are you doing?" Toku tried to ask calmly. She edged a little closer to her, but was cut off by a ring of fire that appeared around Ebiru.

"Doing everything you didn't want to do!!" she said over the roar of the flames. "You were just a pathetic moron that was so weak. You let the other kids tease you; you never fought for yourself and for what? Nothing! You didn't bother to use your powers to help yourself. What a loser! And I bet you never even told your idiotic friends about what era you're _really _from! Now, if you'll excuse me, I think you owe me and all of them a little something!" She shot a line of energy at Kagome and drew her into the flames, leaving with a blinding brightness.

"_**KAGOMEE**_!' Inu-Yasha screamed after her.

"Uh, Inu-Yasha?" Sango interrupted. "I think you might want to see this."

Inu-Yasha turned around to see Toku standing where she was standing before, but her outfit and hair were completely different. She still had knee long hair and purple eyes, but she wore dark blue long sleeved shirt, even darker blue jeans and brown hiking boots, and the silver disappeared from her hair, leaving just a single strand of silver. Her attire looked like the clothes they wore in Kagome's time...

'-'

Kagome, who had fallen unconscious, woke to find herself in some kind of room.

It was pretty big, a dark violet with red pillars. It looked like an orthodox villain lair. She looked around to see a tray next to her. It looked like something she would find at the hospital. It had all of the instruments anyway. She tried to get up, but she was strapped to a table. She yanked vigorously, trying to break free, but her attempts were fruitless.

"Don't bother even trying to get yourself out of there," a voice came from down a passage on her left. "I am much more skilled at this rogue routine than Kuro. She's barely beginning." Ebiru came walking in, but her outfit was different. Her hair stayed the same, but her shirt was replaced with a black tank top and her skirt changed to black leather hip huggers and boots, wings out of sight. Her staff (which she was assuming was her staff) was now the size of a pencil, and was entwined in Ebiru's hair, holding it back, letting the bangs fall forward.

"Who are you?" Kagome asked her again.

"Who am I?" she repeated. "I'm Ebiru, your worst nightmare.

'-'

That is the end. And yet, I still have no reviews. That goes to show that no one likes this story, or that no one is reading. Oh well, I didn't really want to write this anyways. I want to continue my DP fic. So that is why I am writing this. Bad commentary is welcomed with open arms, because I will agree with you all the way. Signing Off!


	5. Personal Surgeon

Disclaimer: The following chapter is entirely fictitious. Any similarity to the history of any person living or dead is entirely coincidental and unintentional. Except when noted otherwise in the cast and crew credits, all celebrities voices are impersonated and no celebrities have endorsed any aspect of this fic.

Chapter 5: Personal surgeon

'-'

Kagome, who had fallen unconscious, woke to find herself in some kind of room.

It was pretty big, a dark violet with red pillars. It looked like an orthodox villain lair. She looked around to see a tray next to her. It looked like something she would find at the hospital. It had all of the instruments anyway. She tried to get up, but she was strapped to a table. She yanked vigorously, trying to break free, but her attempts were fruitless.

"Don't bother even trying to get yourself out of there," a voice came from down a passage on her left. "I am much more skilled at this rogue routine than Kuro. She's barely beginning." Ebiru came walking in, but her outfit was different. Her hair stayed the same, but her shirt was replaced with a black tank top and her skirt changed to black leather hip huggers and boots, wings out of sight. Her staff (which she was assuming was her staff) was now the size of a pencil, and was entwined in Ebiru's hair, holding it back, letting the bangs fall forward.

"Who are you?" Kagome asked her again.

"Who am I?" she repeated. "I'm Ebiru, your worst nightmare.

She walked over to another counter on the far end of the room. She had her back turned to Kagome, so she couldn't see what she was doing. Ebiru turned around. She had put on some sterile gloves on and had brushed her hair back with a rubber band. The staff was sitting on the counter.

"What are you going to do?" Kagome asked, voice cracking, still trying to break free.

"I'm just going to do a little something," Ebiru answered. "Now, if you will stay still, this won't hurt as much as it will."

She grabbed the scalpel off of the tray next to the table Kagome was on. Kagome thrashed as hard as she can, trying with all of the strength she had.

"Damn it" she slammed the scalpel back on the tray. "I told you not to move!" She pointed her hand at Kagome. "_Llist!_" Kagome suddenly froze. She could only move her head.

"What made you think you could break through titanium straps? Are you crazy? You _must_ be failing your classes. Well, that's what you get for spending so much time here." She flashed an evil smile and moved to Kagome's right. "Now this will hurt a lot."

She picked up a surgical mask and positioned it on her face. "You just sit back, relax, and feel the pain." Ebiru picked up a pair of scissors, knelt down on one knee, grabbed a piece of Kagome's sleeve, and cut a three inch square. She put the scissors down and picked up the scalpel again and situated it to her skin. Kagome could feel the cold metal piercing into her arm. She shrieked with pain, worse than anything she had felt.

"So, Kagome," Ebiru started. "Do you enjoy this era? I find it much more interesting. You are from the future, correct? Specifically 1997. I enjoyed it for a while, but I wanted to leave. I decided to come here."

Through the pain and watery eyes, Kagome lifted up her head and looked at her. "_What_ are you _talking_ about?" shocked at the topic of discussion.

Ebiru looked up from Kagome's arm. "With this outfit, "she said, gesturing to what she was wearing."I'm surprise you don't know." She went back to Kagome's arm, still digging her fingers into to cut she had made, looking for something. Kagome cringed.

"I was once in the time you lived in. My sister Toku was a moron and didn't fend for herself. She was a wuss. So _naturally_, she was the center of torture. I had to suffer because we were twins, her being older. One day she got so beaten up and I tried to kill her, but I was unsuccessful. So sad." She shook her head and continued her search.

"_Finalmente_!" she shouted. Kagome looked up to see if she could get a glance at what she was looking for. Suddenly, she felt something tugging on her inside.

"What are you doing!" she asked.

"Well, I did warn you didn't I?" she snapped. "Said I needed something and now I can get it."

"What the heck did you need?"

"I was instructed to get at least an ounce of your blood. And I don't want the external kind. I wan fresh blood. So I'll get it directly from your vein." She flashed an evil smile and pricked a small hole in Kagome's vein.

She waited for at least one-fourth of the small glass she had to fill up. Once that was done, she placed her thumb on the hole and put the small glass on the tray.

"_Leah_" she whispered and Kagome's vein had healed up. "Now that that's over with," Ebiru sighed, standing up. "I just need one more thing." She walked over to the counter at the far end and picked something up. She examined it, said something in English, and started to make her way back to Kagome, but she was stopped by a girl.

She was pretty tall, but not so much. Maybe as tall as she was. She had sleek, shiny auburn colored hair that went down to her waist. She wore what looked like a black middy collar and skirt going down to her knees (like the Japanese school uniform. And if anyone has seen/ read about the show called 'Fruits Basket', her outfit looks like Hana's, the psychic) and calf-high boots. The collar part slightly went of the shoulders. Her right eye was solid black, and the other one was covered by bangish hair that covered up half her face and only half her face.

Both started speaking in English.

_"Is it almost done?_" the girl asked.

_"Yes, I just need ta do this one thing and I'll be done for today."_

_"Good. She is quieter than the other brat."_

_"Pfft! Not befoe she wasn't! The bitch was all screaming like a pansy. No wonder that dog demon gets annoyed with her. I would too."_

_"You mean Inu-Yasha"_

_"Mhm. -pause- I think his father was drunk when he named him. I don't like that name."_

_"Neither do I. Well, do not let me keep you..."_

_"Eh, I don't care. If that Kag-chick croaks, it ain't gonna affect us. Only her boyfriend."_ The girl in black left, leaving Kagome alone with her again.

"Anywho, what was I doing? Oh yeah! I just need to do one more thing." She walked back to Kagome, knelt down again and placed something in her arm. She then grabbed a needle and some stitching thread and started sewing up the cut she had made.

"Couldn't you have just healed it like you did with the other thing!" she said through clenched teeth.

"Yeah, that would have been easier, but this way is more fun." She continued sewing. "I once killed several people because I just let them bleed to death. That was fun," Ebiru bragged at her gruesome accomplishment. "Now that this is over with…" She summoned her staff from the counter, removed the gloves and mask, brought her staff to actual size, and released Kagome, yet she was still bound.

"You shall stay with us under the torture of my good friend, Sunaipaa." When she had said that name, a large, black anaconda sized serpent with flamming red eyes, and grey and blacked stripped quills running to the back of its neck, came slithering in.

"Sunaipaa, watch her and make sure she doesn't do anything rash." She waved her staff and Kagome found herself in a frozen, dungeon like thing.

She looked around seeing nothing but maybe another person who looked like someone from her time too. This girl looked more beaten up than she had ever seen. The girl was crying. She wore a weird red shirt and a brown skirt that reached her knees. Along with that, she had on black boots that reached her knees.

"Are you okay?" Kagome tried to ask her. The girl looked up and stared at her.

"Are you too, suffering under the wrath of the Kuro Miko?" the girl asked Kagome.

"Maybe," she replied, not so sure of the question. "Why, do you know them?"

"Know them?" she laughed. "The guy who killed her is my father."

'-'

Since no one but Koniko-chan cares about this fic, no one will care about what is going down (except for Koniko-chan). Signing Off.


	6. The Other

Disclaimer: The following chapter is entirely fictitious. Any similarity to the history of any person living or dead is entirely coincidental and unintentional. Except when noted otherwise in the cast and crew credits, all celebrities voices are impersonated and no celebrities have endorsed any aspect of this fic.

Chapter 6: The Other

'-'

"So what if I'm from Kagome's time? Why should you care, huh?" Toku argued with Inu-Yasha.

"Why the hell do you think I should? You think you could just lie to us?" he growled.

Toku was still in her human state, but she had entwined her staff, which was now the size of a stick, in her hair, holding it back. In this case, it was a good thing.

Miroku, Sango, Shippo and Kirara were watching them bicker, waiting to see who would win this contest. Since Toku's arrival, she had made herself a worthy opponent against Inu-Yasha. She sure seemed to have the same temper as he did. She was like Kagome, only younger, and didn't like him in that way. In fact, she really didn't like him at all.

"I _didn't lie_ to you, _you assumed_! You automatically assumed I was from this era. Kagome's not from this era, yet she didn't have to tell _you_ where she was from, so why should I?"

"That was different! And would you _stop_ that!"

"Why? Am I scaring you? Are my telekinetic powers too much for the little Inu?" she said in a high pitched, baby like voice.

"Shut up!" he snarl. "Just shut up!"

"Why the hell are you so obsessed with me explaining myself? Shouldn't we be looking for Kagome?" Toku tried to say.

Inu-Yasha, who really didn't hear her (not by choice), just kept talking. "You don't scare me! Like a stupid girl is gonna scare me!"

"Ya didn't even _hear_ me, did you, ya damn dog!" she glared at him. "Just shut the hell up for a few seconds! What's more important, getting me to explain or saving Kagome?" She shrugged her shoulders and the rest knew that she had won. Inu-Yasha glared at her, knowing how happy she might have felt to stop him. But what she did say was true. He was focused on beating Toku, while Kagome was in some unknown danger somewhere.

"Well-"

"Shut-"Toku silenced him. She had frozen, listening intently into the silent wind.

"What is it?" Miroku asked.

"I don't-"Sango started.

"**_Sshhhh_**!" she hissed. Everyone listened intensely to what she could have possibly heard. Even Inu-Yasha didn't hear anything. The only thing they could hear was the crackle of the fire and the wind whispering deeply in the night.

"_Tuoh_!" she whispered, sweeping her arm over the fire, extinguishing it. The group sat there in silence, in the dark forest. They listened closely.

"What are we listening for?" Shippo whispered.

'_Shh!_' she thought to them, causing everyone to jump away from her.

'_Hush! Don't you hear it? There's someone else her, waiting in the darkness. I hear the pattern of _seven_ different breathing rates. We are not alo- It's moving closer._ She grabbed her staff from her hair and set a small ball of light out into the forest. The light created an eight foot radius wherever it floated in the closed up forest. No one had seen anything and Inu-Yasha was just about to rub it in her face when the light lit up a dark, shadowy figure.

"_Ygrene_!" Toku screamed, aiming her staff at the image and shot a blast of light at the shadow. The shadow returned the favor and shot its own black sphere of energy at them. Both spheres engulfed each other in an equal amount of force. The crew shielded their eyes from the blast, just when the black shadow tried to fly off.

"Oh no you don't!" Inu-Yasha shouted out to the person. He chased after the person, the others still stupefied, gaining back their senses. Toku transformed in the speed of wind, and followed him.

'-'

Inu-Yasha had started to follow the figure that had attacked them, when it came to a halt in the meadow that was abutting the forest.

"What the hell was that about?" Inu-Yasha hollered at the black figure, coming to a halt. The figure turned to him

"What the hell?" it asked him. He recognized the voice. "I shall tell you what the hell." She turned to him in a sharp turn. He was right. The Kuro Miko stood in front of him, holding what looked like a dead bat in her hand. The blood soaked her hand and she tossed in to the ground.

"_K__uroi denkou!_" she said with such power. When she said that, a bolt of black lightning struck the land that Inu-Yasha was standing on. He jumped from the ground to another spot a bit further from where he was originally. He drew out Tetsusaiga. Kuro just threw her head back in laughter.

"Damn, Inu-Yasha! You don't know how to learn do you? You are a pathetic excuse for a hybrid. Even tha-"

She was struck in the arm with a ball of fire. "What the fu-"She quickly extinguished her arm. Inu-Yasha looked at her. When that ball of fire was thrown at her, she had this fearful look in her eye, at least of what he could see. He turned to see who had thrown the ball of fire.

_Of course!_ He rolled his eyes as Toku, the show-off fairy, came to save the day.

"I guess it'd be a stupid idea to ask for thanks, wouldn't it?" she asked, landing gracefully next to him.

"Mmhm," he nodded. She glared at him and he returned the glare. They had completely forgotten that Kuro was there. She took this opportunity to make her black sphere larger than a small house, surrounded in a blanket of black smoke. The ball started to spark, and she hurled it at them. It hit the ground that they stood on, throwing then over twenty feet. Toku took advantage of her wings and got her balance, but Inu-Yasha was luckily caught by Sango, who was riding Kirara. The rest of them had gotten there in time.

"_Hiraikotsu_!" Sango yelled, throwing her boomerang after she had hoisted Inu-Yasha onto Kirara. The boomerang came swirling towards her, but she didn't move. She stayed in her spot, watching the boomerang now ten feet. The boomerang was now a foot away and that's when she reacted. A shield shortly surrounded her and did what no one had done- broke Hiraikotsu clean in half. The now useless boomerang fell to the floor.

"Damn!" Sango said threw clenched teeth from both anger and surprise.

Kuro's arms spread to her sides, and blackish-greenish flames of smoke surrounded her hands. She brought her hands together and shot a beam of energy down at Miroku. He deflected it by putting a barrier around himself. No one had seen Inu-Yasha jump from Kirara. He had gone behind Kuro and was about to attack her from behind when she sharply turned around.

"Serpentine!" she screeched, her smoke shooting out and intending to wrap itself around Inu-Yasha. But it missed. Something had disturbed its path and when Inu-Yasha turned to see who it was, it was none other than Toku.

"What the hell was that about!" Inu-Yasha snarled at her.

"Thanks Toku," she faked. "Oh, no problem, Inu-Yasha. It was nothing. Yeah, good thing I ain't some jerk or I would have never save you." She shot a fierce look at him and shot a bolt of lightning at Kuro. Of course, she defected it with her own.

"You know, instead of fighting me, don't you think that you should be finding your little damsel in distress?" Kuro asked, smiling evilly. "Besides, I already got what I needed, so I really have no use for her. You can come and pick her up whenever you feel like. She's not alone, but she is really annoying." She landed on the ground, but she had changed. She was no longer a nebulous figure, but a person.

She was pretty tall, but not so much. Maybe as tall as Toku. She had sleek, shiny auburn colored hair that went down to her waist. She wore what looked like a black middy collar and skirt going down to her knees and calf-high boots. The collar part slightly went of the shoulders. Her right eye was solid black, and the other one was covered by bangish hair that covered up half her face and only half her face. Another look-alike from Kagome's time.

"Now then, what do you say?" she asked him.

"What the hell is your problem? You come in here, start a fight, fight for a few seconds, then offer a deal or flee. What kind of a fight is that! That's a wussy fight to me!" Inu-Yasha asked.

"Well, it makes my life easier." She drew a sword from midair. "If it's a fight you want, it is a fight you'll get." She waved her sword and the meadow around them disappeared.

'-'

Done for today. It was dumb, and I didn't add much detail, but I'm trying to get through this as fast as I can. Signing Off!


	7. Story of a Teen

Disclaimer: The following chapter is entirely fictitious. Any similarity to the history of any person living or dead is entirely coincidental and unintentional. Except when noted otherwise in the cast and crew credits, all celebrities voices are impersonated and no celebrities have endorsed any aspect of this fic.

Chapter 7: Story of a Teen

'-'

She looked around seeing nothing but maybe another person who looked like someone from her time too. This girl looked more beaten up than she had ever seen. The girl was crying. She wore a weird red shirt and a brown skirt that reached her knees. Along with that, she had on black boots that reached her knees.

"Are you okay?" Kagome tried to ask her. The girl looked up and stared at her.

"Are you too, suffering under the wrath of the Kuro Miko?" the girl asked Kagome.

"Maybe," she replied, not so sure of the question. "Why, do you know them?"

"Know them?" she laughed. "The guy who killed her is my father." Kagome stared at her, eyes wide and shocked at the information.

"Uh, well, I- uh…" She was lost for words.

"Comes as a shocker, doesn't it? She's working for my father, yet I'm in here. I would figure instead of going through this, he would just take me, but _nooo_, _he _had to maneuver around the system. The stupid, stupid system," she glared, shaking her head. The girl let her head droop, looking back at the floor.

"Do you mind me asking?" Kagome started. "If I ask why you are possibly here?"

"Frankly, I don't know. Heck, I don't even know where I am." The girl laughed a weak giggle and stretched it into a sighed. "**_Ai, Hebi Ama. How problematical you have become. Not that you were already were_.**" She slowly closed her eyes, keeping them shut.

"How long have you been here?" Kagome asked.

"Dunno," the girl answered, her eyes ajar. "I'm assuming about a possible four to five months? I lost count. That darn Miko has me locked up."

"You've been here for almost five months!" Kagome nearly shouted.

"Eh, it wouldn't be the first time I went through severe torture in such a long period." She rolled her eyes and blinked slowly, as if trying to stay awake.

Kagome just stared at her. The poor girl was bloody, haggard and gaunt.

"So, um..." She was lost for words.

"You want to know where I'm from, don't you?" she answered for her.

"Sure, I guess."

"Well, it all began when my father's long time friend asked him to invest in a company he said would make them both of them very rich. My father agreed to the idea. But he asked how he knew this. So he told him he had a vision of the future. _Now_ that's not a big deal, but then it was. My father took no care to that. So it was decided. They would meet that day so they can plan the whole thing out. So my dad's friend waited, and waited, and waited for the longest time. My father never showed, so he left.

"He went back everyday for a month, but my father never showed, so he started without him. My father was angry and wanted to get back at him the worst way possible. So he released a story in a local newspaper telling everyone that his friend was psychic. No one would accept his offer on his plan. He left town, and a week after, they found the skeleton of his car with him in it. The car went of the road and crashed. The car burst into flames and he didn't make it out alive. My father enjoyed what happened and wanted to do it again. He met my mother a year later, and they got married. I had an older brother, Toyo, and he was my only friend. My father only wanted a son, so he ignored me. One day when I was six, I fell on the concrete because he tripped me, my mother didn't see. Because I would see her. He didn't want me to see her. He had fun watching me cry as my knee was bleeding. Slowly he turned me into a slave, punishing me if I did something wrong, got something other than a hundred percent on my homework, or even talked to any of the other kids at school. When I was eight, he sprayed ammonia in my eyes because one of the kids at school wanted to know the homework. Because of that, I became partly blind. I can't see detail, and I can't read, so I'm surprised I even made itso far in school.

"Anyway, when I was nine, a new girl came up to me and introduced herself. Her name was Sarah Monte. She had transferred to Japan from America because her father had a business deal there. She became my first and best friend. My father found out, but didn't do anything, surprisingly. A year later, she told me that she had telekinetic and telepathic powers. She figured she could tell me. I never told anyone.

"One day, in seventh grade, as we left school, we were greeted by a swarm of paparazzi. They were asking her about her powers. She didn't know what they were talking about. One of the reporters gave her a newspaper article with her face on it saying she was telekinetic. She ran to the car that went to pick her up. And the last thing she said to me before she got in the car was 'I thought I could trust you! Thanks and burn in hell!' It was the first and last time I would hear her talk like that.

"She hadn't been in school for a week. Then over the intercom later in the week, they announced to the school that she had killed herself earlier that week. At that point, I knew that my father was the one that released that story.

"I became isolated again and the school thought I needed therapy. So they sent me to the school councilor, Ms. Honda. She helped me a lot. I later found out by myself that she was a Metamorphmagus, or a person who is able to change their appearance by will. I never told her or anyone. But later, after a year, she was arrested for one reason or another. But when I was walking home that day, I saw a newspaper article that was headed 'Local teacher, shape-shifter'. I knew my dad wrote it. He hadn't been home for the longest time. He wasn't home very often when Sarah was my friend either. She was charged for robbery and murder, and was found guilty. She was later found guilty for several other murders, and was given the death penalty. Just recently, they found the real person behind it. After that, everyone believed that I was cursed, so they always avoided me. Later on I discovered something I didn't want to know: my own brother was able to speak to the dead. Not with any type of preparation at all. Just conversed with them, like I am to you right now. My dad found out and did the same like he did to everyone else. That didn't do as much movement to the town like the rest of the stories, but it did turn heads on the streets. Finally, one night, as my brother was walking home, a gang came out and shot him. Witnesses said before they shot him, they yelled out, 'Now you can talk to your little friends all you want, freak!' A little after that happened, my mother came down with some kind of flu. Her temperature ran high, and she had to go to the hospital. She was worsening everyday, but I was still never able to see her. A few hours be fore she died she asked to see me. My father really didn't want me to see her, but he loved my mother a lot and it was in her last request to see me, so he allowed it. The first and final thing she ever told me was that she loved me and that she would see me in heaven. She was glad I couldn't really see her because she didn't want me to see her that way. But I could. I could hear it in her voice. She wasn't going to be there very long. My father pushed me out and had his final moments with her. In her final words, she made him promise not to kill me. Since he loved her and was willing to do almost anything for her, he agreed. As he left the room, he pushed me away, not able to look at me. We moved to America because it was my mother's dream to move here. Of course while he was in first class, I was in coach. He couldn't look at me.

"I was transferred into a school in Pennsylvania. I had a feeling that it would be the same way it was in Japan, but in one surprising turn of events, it turned out better than I expected. I made three friends, but I thought that it would be ruined. One of them was a hanyou. I found out at the mall, when the Miko had come. The hanyou had told his friends to take be to a seperate part of the mall. What _they_ didn't know was that _I _got a second look. He had transformed into something I was hoping to never see again. I got mad at him and his group couldn't understand why. After I explained everything, they made sure that _he_ wouldn't hurt me. Not my friend, my dad. Well, I got myself into trouble and the Miko took me. I found myself in here and I was forced to hear the sound of people's pain for the entire time. But suddenly, the sound subsided now that you came. Thanks."

Kagome was shocked. The poor girl had gone through all of that and was still alive. If it was anyone else, she was sure that they would have killed themselves by then.

"Who are you?" she asked. She had been talking to this girl for a long time and hadn't even gotten her name.

"I'm Ruri Ama."

'-'


	8. Found

Disclaimer: The following chapter is entirely fictitious. Any similarity to the history of any person living or dead is entirely coincidental and unintentional. Except when noted otherwise in the cast and crew credits, all celebrities voices are impersonated and no celebrities have endorsed any aspect of this fic.

CHapter 8: Found (I'm telling you, this story's going to be my death!)

'-'

"What the hell is your problem? You come in here, start a fight, fight for a few seconds, then offer a deal or flee. What kind of a fight is that! That's a wussy fight to me!" Inu-Yasha asked.

"Well, it makes my life easier." She drew a sword from midair. "If it's a fight you want, it is a fight you'll get." She waved her sword and the meadow around them disappeared.

Before them was a large arena, dirt, gold made. It was in the shape of an oval, the ceiling reaching as high as the sky allowed it.

"Do you want me to prove to you that I can keep a fight?" Kuro asked.

"I have ta see it ta believe it," Inu-Yasha growled.

"Fair enough," she responded. She raised her hand again, and swiftly brought it down, revealing her cloaked self. "Shall we begin?" She didn't give Inu-Yasha or the others time to answer.

Automatically, she shot a bolt of her lightning at the group. Inu-Yasha deflected it with his Tetsuseiga, but it still wasn't good enough, it blew them half way across the room. Kuro kept striking randomly, each blow more powerful than the next.

_'Inu-Yasha,'_ Toku tried to say to him. _'Why the hell are you still here? Kagome probably needs you.'_

"I hate when she's right," Inu-Yasha mumbled to himself.

_'That's because I have common sense, retard.'_

"Oh, shut the hell up."

_'…'_

Inu-Yasha needed to make a fast break, but how? There were no exits to his eye, just concrete. Sango, Miroku, and Toku had already picked up the fight, all of them taking fierce blows. Inu-Yasha's mind was tied: help them, or save Kagome.

_'Kagome you dumb ass!'_

_'Shut up, Toku! What the hell gives you the right to help me!'_

_'The fact that Kagome's in a dungeon and you're standing there looking like a mutt.'_

_'Excuuuuse me!'_

_'You heard me right, now go and find her.'_

_'Okay, first off, I don't-'_

_'Watch out.'_

_'Huh?'_

Without him knowing, Kuro had shot her black energy sphere. He dodged it, but he ran into another one, which slammed him into a wall.

"What a loser!" Kuro laughed, continuing what she was doing. "You stand there like a sitting duck! If only my other opponents were as dumb as you."

"Vice versa to you too!" Toku shouted. Toku brought her hand together to form a ring of fire around herself. The ring grew wider and wider, until it spread out, farther and farther until it hit Kuro square in the side. She cursed strongly under her breath.

"Inu-Yasha, GO!" she screamed at him. Deciding she was right, he made a run for the nearest exit he finally found.

"He'll never find her," Kuro stated.

'-'

Kagome and the other girl had been sitting in darkness for the past hour. They hadn't spoken a word since the girl had spoken about her past. Ri's story made her eerie and uneasy. She didn't speak another word.

"KAGOME!" a familiar voice called out.

"Inu-Yasha!" Kagome called back. The girl lifted her head up to see a sword piercing into the chamber.

"How the heck-"she looked at the wall with amazement as Inu-Yasha tried at hacking away the wall.

'That's impossible!" Ri said, dumbfounded. "This is a chamber that no one but the Priestess and Ebiru can get into!"

"Speak of the devil," a voice from behind said. "Who the hell would've guessed that the freak-blooded dog would've guessed where his bitch is?" Ebiru arose from the shadow, in her human attire.

"You take that back!" Inu-Yasha growled, but he didn't wait for an answer. He charged, and a fight broke out.

Ri tried to tear away form the shackles that bound her to the wall. The sound of people's cries and fear had been the only thing she had heard for the time she had been there. She had no idea how long it had been. She had not eaten at all since May. She was surprised she lasted that long and so was the Black Miko. She hated it there and was trying to get out.

"Come on, BREAK FREE!"

A burst of light and she was gone.

'-'

Loser me. The next chapter might be the last. And I'm not sorry. I hate my own story.


	9. How long has it been?

Disclaimer: The following chapter is entirely fictitious. Any similarity to the history of any person living or dead is entirely coincidental and unintentional. Except when noted otherwise in the cast and crew credits, all celebrities voices are impersonated and no celebrities have endorsed any aspect of this fic.

Chapter nine: How long has it been?

'-'

As the others continued the fight, it hit. A violent earthquake hit them all. It shook them so violently; the six of them hit the ground hard.

"Bloody- where is she!" She disappeared, leaving the rest of them dumbfounded.

'-'

Inu-Yasha and Ebiru's fight seized as the three of them shielded their eyes from the ray.

'What the fu- damn, she's gone!" Ebiru shrieked. Ebiru slammed her fist into the wall, and then disappeared.

"What was that about?" Kagome questioned.

"Who cares? The good thing is that I can get you out. He walked up to Kagome, and broke the chains. Kagome winced, but was glad that she was free. They ran to join the others.

'-'

"Where the hell did she go!" Kuro shouted, now in her human state.

'How the fuck should I know!" Ebiru screamed at her. "She just up and disappeared alright!"

"Damn! Where could she have gone?

"Gee, I don't know," Ebiru said extremely caustically. "Maybe she went somewhere she felt she felt safe? Or maybe, she went to get herself a cookie, why don't you try to figure that out!"

"There's no time for your damn sarcasm! We need her!"

"Why? To reverse the time polarities, why don't we just use that other person Kagome's blood? We have enough of it and besides, we can use _her_ blood for our ultimate use, remember?"

Kuro stared at her, glaring. "I hate you."

"I know," she smiled. "But it's in a good way."

"There's no time for this. We might as well get this over with." She ran to a counter across the room, and grabbed the vile that sat there.

"Time to fast forward time. There's just one score I need to settle." And she disappeared.

'-'

They met up with each other, bartering their stories of confusion.

"She just left!"

"-Without any reason-"

"-Didn't even bother to finish what she started-"

Toku, who was just watching them, finally said something.

"Look, who cares if they left or not! They might be doing something that might cause some permanent damage to something out there!"

"She had a point," Miroku backed up.

"I don't care!" Shippo, who had been hiding a good chunk of the time, only to try to help, spoke up. "As long as this is over-"

"It's never over," Kagome whispered. All of them turned to look at her.

"What do you mean?" Sango asked.

"I'd like to know the same thing," Inu-Yasha stared.

"If anything, it's just beginning. A battle's not over until the last breath. And if the other has enough hatred or passion, they'll keep at it, even if they'll die trying. If anything, they might fight from the grave too. It'll never end until we can breathe a sigh of relief. They might have disappeared, but that doesn't mean they won't come back. They might just be plotting our own individual deaths. You never know."

"Kagome, what are you talking about?" Inu-Yasha raised his eyebrow.

"She's right,' Toku said. "She has a very well thought out idea. A battle's never over until you can finally breathe a sigh of relief. It's just like admitting something."

"Not what are you talking about?" Miroku asked.

"If you think something and like it, and admit it aloud, you can tell if it's true or not if you feel weird or normal. Say as an example, someone gives you an offer they claim you can't turn down. You take their word for it, thinking that it's true. You keep thinking it and finally you say, 'It's an offer I can't turn down.' If you listen to yourself and think 'That can't be right. It sounds weird,' then you know it's not true. Listen, Kagome's right. This battle's not ove-"

Another tremor hit, tossing them around like rag dolls. As the others tried to stable themselves, Kagome's image started to fade.

"Kagome, what the hell-." Inu-Yasha tried to grab her, but she was gone. Their surroundings were fading away too, leaving them in the cold darkness of the sengoku jidai.

'-'

Kagome rubbed her eyes, the harsh rays of sun hitting her eyelids. She looked outside to see a thin blanket of snow on the ground.

_That can't be,_ she thought. _It's May._

But that wasn't what her clock or calendar said. They said two totally different things: December 30th, 2004.

_That can't be right!_ Kagome rushed downstairs.

"Good morning," her grandfather welcomed the Tokyo Shimbun open in front of him. His newspaper said the same thing her clock did.

"You certainly came in late," her mother said, cooking breakfast.

"It's no fair that she gets to go and fight demons," Souta complained.

"What's the date?" Kagome asked, ignoring what everyone said.

"It December 30th. Why?" her mother answered.

"Yeah, but what year, uh, again," Kagome cringed, not wanting to sound stupid.

"She spends so much time in the sengoku jidai, she forgot what year it was," her grandfather joked. "It's 2004."

**_2004_**

'-'

**And that's the end****! YEAH WOOHOO! YEAH! DA BOMB MAN! ROCK OUT LOUD! I DON'T HAVE TO TYPE UP THIS CRAP ANYMORE! NOT THAT ANYONE CARED! BUT WHO CARES NOW? IT'S OVER NOW! SEEYA! IF YOU NEED ME, I'LL BE WRITING MY DP FIC! SIGNING OFF! WOOHOO! **


End file.
